hanya satu pintaku
by ascada
Summary: salah satu bagian dari cerita Super Junior tentang perkenalan mereka dengan salah satu tetangga apartemennya yang berasal dari Indonesia. cerita di mana kehidupan mereka masih lengkap, tanpa ada masalah, 13 personil yang selalu tertawa bersama. jalan cerita dan cast perempuan berasal dari ide saya sendiri.
1. Chapter 1

TING...

Segerombolan laki-laki yang masih menggunakan berbagai aksesoris dengan dandanan yang cukup tebal masuk ke dalam lift yang terbuka di lantai 1.

"Aku lelah sekali, hyung" kata laki-laki yang tubuhnya sedikit rendah. Lelaki yang dia panggil _hyung_ itu hanya tersenyum lembut sambil mengacak rambut lelaki itu lembut.

"Sabarlah Wookie-ah. Kita sudah sampai rumah. Setelah ini kau bisa istirahat sampai besok, kan?"

"Iya. Aku memang ingin sekali istirahat sampai besok. Jadwalku hanya di radio saja besok."

"Ah, enak sekali. Aku harus bangun jam 5 dan langsung berangkat ke jeju. Ada pemotretan di ladang jeruk." Sahut laki-laki dengan rambut merah anggur cemberut

"Aku tidak ada jadwal besok. Jadi aku akan tidur sepuasnya." Kata laki-laki berambut hitam

"Bagaimana kamu bisa tidak ada jadwal, Hae? Bukannya kamu harus ikut variety show?" tanya orang yang dipanggil _hyung_ itu.

"Ah... benar. Kenapa aku bisa lupa? Jam berapa acara itu Eunhyuk-ah?"

"Mana aku tahu. Aku bukan managermu Hae-ah." Sahut laki-laki berambut kuning terang.

"Biasanya acara mereka dimulai dari pukul 11, Hae-ah. Kau besok bangun lah pagi untuk siap-siap. Malam ini tidur lebih cepat juga. Acara mereka cukup menguras tenaga." Kata _hyung_ mereka

"Iya Teukie hyung. Aku memang mau langsung tidur." Katanya

"Betul tidur ya. Jangan kau ganggu aku." Eunhyuk langsung memperingatkan

"Ish... siapa yang mau mengganggu. Aku lelah juga."

Aku tersenyum mendengar semua perkataan mereka. Walaupun terpasang earphone di telinga bukan berarti aku tidak mendengar, karena pada kenyataannya tidak ada lagu yang kuputar sama sekali. _Akhirnya aku bisa bertemu mereka._ _Terima kasih Tuhan..._ mereka yang tadinya seperti tidak sadar dengan keberadaan seeorang di dalam lift itu mulai memperhatikanku yang tersenyum sendiri

"Hyung, apakah gadis itu baik-baik saja?" Tanya Ryeowook kepada Leeteuk yang menghasilkan sebuah jitakan dari Eunhyuk di kepala coklatnya.

"Tidak baik berkata seperti itu, Wookie-ah. Bagaimana kalau dia mendengar dan marah." Bisik Eunhyuk sedikit keras.

"Tapi aku tidak menyadari dia masuk tadi."

"Sepertinya dia masuk dari basement tadi. Di lantai 1 tadi hanya kita yang masuk, kan?"

Aku mengigit bibir bawahku, menahan tawaku sebisa mungkin karena takut mereka tersinggung. Aku berbuat seolah-olah tidak mendengar mereka dengan menundukan kepalaku sedalam-dalamnya. Mereka berlima memperhatikanku dengan raut muka heran dan berpandang-pandangan lalu mengangkat bahu. Lift sudah sampai di lantai 10, aku segera keluar diiringi tatapan heran dari mereka. Aku membalas tatapan mereka dengan menyatukan kedua alisku seakan bertanya apa mau mereka. Leeteuk yang segera sadar, tersenyum dan segera menutup pintu lift. Aku menunggu sampai pintu tertutup dan kembali tersenyum, Lalu berjalan ke pintu rumahku. Membukanya, melepas sepatuku dan berjalan ke dapur masih dengan senyum lebar di mukaku.

"Aku pulang, ma." kataku sambil memeluk mama dan mencium pipinya.

"Kenapa kau seperti itu?" Tanya mama

"Aku bertemu mereka ma. Aku bertemu super junior di lift tadi. Awalnya mereka tidak memperhatikanku, tapi karena aku tersenyum mendengar celotehan mereka, barulah mereka sadar bahwa di dalam lift ada orang lain." Kataku sambil memeluk mama

"Aku bahagia, ma. Sangat bahagia." Mama tersenyum dan berkata

"sebegitu sukakah kamu dengan mereka? Bukankah selama ini kamu selalu mengubah-ubah aktor pujaan ataupun penyanyi kesayangan kamu?" Kata mama jahil. Mama tertawa melihat aku cemberut.

"Aku masih suka dengan mereka semua, ma. Kim Jong Kook, Kang Dong Won, Kim Hyun Jong aku masih suka mereka, ma. Tapi mama juga tau kenapa aku suka super junior kan?" Mama tersenyum dan mengelus rambutku.

"Iya, mama tahu. Sudah sekarang ganti bajumu. Setelah itu kita tunggu papamu pulang baru kita makan."

"Iya, ma." Kataku kemudian pergi masuk kamar sambil tetap tersenyum.

"Hyung... perempuan tadi. Sepertinya kita belum pernah bertemu." Kata Eunhyuk.

"Aku juga belum pernah jumpa dengannya. Dia tadi turun di lantai 10 kan? Mungkin ada saudaranya atau temannya yang tinggal di sana." Kata Leeteuk. Ryewook dan Donghae hanya mengangguk-angguk membenarkan. Kyuhyun menguap panjang. Pintu lift terbuka, Eunhyuk, Ryewook dan Kyuhyun keluar.

"Sudah sana kalian masuk dan istirahat. Jangan lupa dengan jadwal besok, Kyuhyun-ah, Eunhyuk-ah." Kata Leeteuk.

"Iya, hyung. Selamat tidur." Kata Eunhyuk dan Kyuhyun.

"Selamat tidur, hyung." Kata Ryewook.

Pintu lift menutup kembali dan mengantar Leeteuk serta Donghae ke lantai 12.

 _Tuhan, Engkau tahu inginku. Ijinkan aku bersama mereka dalam waktu yang sebentar ini. Biarkan aku ada dalam hidup mereka biarpun hanya sehari_.

 _Pukul 06.00..._

Pintu lift terbuka di lantai 10, tapi Kyuhyun tidak memperhatikan siapa yang masuk, sibuk dengan handphone. Sedangkan Eunhyuk terlihat seakan-akan mengingat sesuatu. Aku melangkah masuk sambil tersenyum kepada mereka yang dibalas Eunhyuk dengan senyum lebarnya. Kyuhyun masih sibuk dengan handphone-nya. Eunhyuk membuka mulutnya karena memang dia ingat.

"Halo, kita ketemu lagi. Kita ketemu di lift juga tadi malam." Kata Eunhyuk. Aku tersenyum

"Iya. Aku ingat. Apa kabar?"

"Baik. Kamu tinggal di sini?" Tanyanya. Aku hanya tersenyum.

"Bukankah wajar jika tetangga saling mengenal?"

"Jadi kamu memang tinggal di sini." Kata Eunhyuk lega. Kyuhyun memperhatikanku sekilas dan kembali ke handphonenya.

"Namaku Cynthia." Kataku memperkenalkan diri

"Eunhyuk." Katanya menyambut jabatan tanganku.

"Kyuhyun." Kata laki-laki di sebelahnya yang dari tadi sibuk sendiri.

"Aku tahu kalian siapa." Kataku sambil tersenyum

"Walaupun sudah tahu tentang kami, Tapi kami tidak tahu kamu kan. Dan kita sebenarnya tetangga. Hahahaha..." kata Eunhyuk.

"Sudah berapa lama kamu tinggal di sini?" Lanjutnya.

"Sekitar sebulan." Eunhyuk hanya mengangguk-angguk. Tidak terasa kami sudah di tiba di lantai satu. Kami keluar dan kulihat beberapa orang segera menghampiri Eunhyuk dan Kyuhyun. Mengambil barang-barang mereka dan berjalan ke mobil.

"Sampai bertemu lagi." Kata Eunhyuk dengan senyum lebarnya sementara Kyuhyun hanya menganggukan kepalanya kepadaku dan pergi mengikuti managernya.

"Sama-sama Eunhyuk-ah." Kataku. Kemudian dia pergi menyusul Kyuhyun dan rombongannya. Aku tersenyum senang kemudian pergi keluar gedung untuk jogging pagi.

Pukul 10.30 aku kembali masuk ke gedung dan menunggu lift di depanku terbuka. Tiba-tiba ada yang menabrakku begitu pintu terbuka, berbagai peralatannya berhamburan begitu saja. Dia bergegas membereskan peralatannya sambil meminta maaf kepadaku. Aku segera membantunya untuk membereskan yang jatuh di depanku.

"Maaf... maaf... aku terburu-buru sampai menabrakmu. Maafkan aku." Katanya setelah semua barangnya terkumpul

"Kamu tidak apa-apa? Ada yang sakit atau terluka?" Lanjutnya sambil memperhatikan tangan dan kakiku tanpa menyentuhnya. Aku hanya tersenyum sambil melebarkan tangan.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Tidak ada yang terluka atau cedera. Tenang saja dan tidak perlu khawatir seperti itu."

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf. Aku sudah telat dengan jadwalku sehingga tidak memperhatikan jalan."

"Cepatlah pergi kalau begitu. Aku baik-baik saja." Sahutku. Dia kembali menatapku dan kemudian tersenyum

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku permisi dulu. Semoga harimu menyenangkan. Sekali lagi aku minta maaf." Katanya lalu bergegas pergi. Aku memperhatikannya sampai dia masuk ke dalam mobil kemudian aku masuk ke lift.

 _Siapa perempuan itu? Rasanya pernah bertemu._ Pikir Donghae sambil berjalan menjauh, rasa penasarannya begitu besar sehingga dia berbalik badan untuk melihat tapi lift sudah menutup. Dia mengeryitkan dahi lalu mengangkat bahu kemudian berjalan ke mobilnya yang telah menunggu. _Sudahlah, jika dia tinggal di sini pasti bertemu lagi._

"Mama masak apa? Perlu ku bantu apa? _"_ Kataku setelah mengganti baju dan melihat mama sibuk di dapur.

"Kamu kupas bawang saja sana."

"Ah, mama... kenapa harus kupas bawang. Ini juga banyak banget. Memangnya mama mau masak apa sih?" Gerutuku.

"Tadi katanya mau bantu. Mama mau buat lontong sayur dan rendang. Mau mama bagi ke tetangga dan penjaga gedung juga. Kita kan baru di sini." Kata mama sambil memasukkan beras ke dalam plastik. Aku tersenyum dan mengangguk mendengar rencana mama. Aku pun mengambil mangkuk isi bawang itu dan mulai mengupas setelah memasang lagu dari mp3.

Love~ oh baby my girl

그댄 나의 전부 눈부시게 아름다운 나의 신부 신이 주신 선물

(Geudaen naui jeonbu nunbusige areumdaun naui sinbu sini jusin seonmul)

행복한가요 그대의 까만 눈에서 눈물이 흐르죠

(Haengbokangayo geudaeui kkaman nuneseo nunmuri heureujyo)

까만 머리 파뿌리 될 때까지도

(Kkaman meori phappuri dwil ttaekkajido)

나의 사랑 나의 그대

(Naui sarang naui geudae)

사랑할 것을 나 맹세할게요

(Saranghal geoseul na maengsehalgeyo)

그대를 사랑한다는 말

(Geudaereul saranghandaneun mal)

평생 매일 해주고 싶어

(Phyeongsaeng maeil haejugo shipheo)

Would you marry me?

널 사랑하고 아끼며 살아가고 싶어

(Neol saranghago akkimyeo saragago shipheo)

그대가 잠이 들 때마다

(Geudaega jami deul ttaemada)

내 팔에 재워주고 싶어

(Nae phare jaeweojugo shipheo)

Would you marry me?

이런 나의 마음 허락해줄래?

(Ireon naui maeum haerakhaejullae)

평생 곁에 있을게 (I do)

(Phyeongsaeng gyeothe isseulke (I do))

널 사랑하는 걸 (I do)

(Neol saranghaneun geol (I do)

눈과 비가 와도 아껴주면서 (I do)

(Nun gwa biga wado akkyeojumyeonseo (I do)

너를 지켜줄게 (My love)

(Neoreul jikyeojulke (My love))

하얀 드레스를 입은 그대

(Hayan deureseureul ibeun geudae)

턱시도를 입은 나의 모습

(Theoksidoreul ibeun s=naui moseub)

발걸음을 맞추며 걷는 우리 저 달님과 별에 I swear 거짓말 싫어 의심싫어

(Balgeoreum matchumyeo gatneun uri jeo dalnimgwa byeore I swear geojitmal sirheo uisimsirheo)

사랑하는 나의 공주 Stay with me

(Saranghaneun naui gongju stay with me)

우리가 나이를 먹어도 웃으며 살아가고 싶어

(Uriga naireul meogeodo useumyeo saragago shipheo)

Would you marry me?

나의 모든 날을 함께 해줄래?

(Naui modeun nareul hamkke haejullae)

힘들고 어려워도 (I do)

(Himdeulgo eoryeoweodo (I do)

늘 내가 있을게 (I do)

(Neul naega isseulke(I do)

우리 함께하는 많은 날 동안 (I do)

(Uri hamkkehaneun manhneun nal dongan (I do))

매일 감사할게 (My love)

(Maeil gamsahalke(My love))

오래 전부터 너를 위해 준비한 내 손에 빛나는 반지를 받아줘

(Orae jeonbutheo neoreul wihae junbihan nae sone bitnaneun banjireul badajweo)

오늘과 같은 맘으로 지금의 약속 기억할게

(Oneul gwa gatheun naneoro jigeumui yaksok gieokhalke)

Would you marry me

평생 곁에 있을게 (I do)

(Phyeongsaeng gyeothe isseulke (I do))

널 사랑하는 걸 (I do)

(Neol saranghaneun geol (I do))

눈과 비가 와도 아껴주면서 (I do)

(Nun gwa biga wado akkyeojumyeonseo (I do))

너를 지켜줄게 (My love)

(Neoreul jikyeojulke (My love))

힘들고 어려워도 (I do)

(Himdeulgo eoryeoweodo (I do))

늘 내가 있을게 (I do)

(Neul naega isseulke(I do))

우리 함께하는 많은 날 동안 (I do)

(Uri hamkkehaneun manhneun nal dongan (I do))

매일 감사할게 (My love)

(Maeil gamsahalke(My love))

내가 그대에게 드릴 것은 사랑밖에 없죠

(Naega geudaeege deuril geoseun sarangbakke eobjyo)

그저 그뿐인걸 보잘것없죠

(Geujeo geu ppuningeol bojalgeot eobjyo)

서툴러보이고 많이 부족해도

(Seothulleoboigo manhi bujokhaedo)

나의 사랑 나의 그대 지켜줄게요

(Naui sarang naui geudae jikhyeo julkeyo)

한가지만 약속해줄래?

(hangajiman yaksokhaejullae)

무슨일 있어도 우리 서로 사랑하기로...

(Musen il esseodo uri seoro saranghagiro

그뿐이야

(Geu ppuniya)

나와 결혼해줄래? I do

(Nawa gyeolhonhae jullae? I do

 _(Marry you - super junior)_

"Ma, bagaimana jika salah satu dari mereka menikah denganku?"

"Cucu mama pasti tampan."

"Ish... mama ini. Kenapa sudah berbicara tentang cucu?" Sungutku sebal. Mama tertawa.

"Setiap yang menikah pastinya ingin memiliki anak, bukan?" Aku terdiam mendengar kata-kata mama. Mama yang melihatku murung langsung memelukku erat.

"Maafkan kata-kata mama, sayang."

"Tidak, ma. Cynthia yang minta maaf." Kataku sambil mengusap genangan airmata yang hampir menetes. Mama mengusap kepalaku lembut dan melanjutkan pekerjaannya, sementara aku membantu membereskan peralatan dapur.

Setelah proses yang memakan banyak waktu dan tenaga karena proses pembuatan yang tidak sebentar dan tangan yang harus terus mengaduk bumbu rendang, jadi jugalah hasil karya mama yang sempurna. Aku memang harus mengakui bahwa mamaku sangat pandai memasak rendang. Rendangnya mampu bertahan selama 3 bulan tanpa harus dipanaskan sama sekali.  
"Cynthia kamu antar ini ke tetangga ya. Biar mama yang antar ke penjaga rumah."  
"Iya ma, tapi siapa aja yang mau di kasih ma?" Gedung ini kan besar."  
"Memang. Tapi bukan semua lantai ada isinya kan? Tetangga sebelah rumah kita itu jangan lupa. Terus cowok-cowok kesukaan kamu itu memangnya gak mau kamu kasih? Mama udah siapin rantang besar itu buat mereka." Kata mama sambil menunjuk rantang 6 tingkat.  
"Banyak banget ma."  
"Mereka kan banyak orangnya. Apalagi laki-laki pasti makannya juga banyak."  
"Kalo mereka gak suka terus dibuang gimana, ma? Kan sayang."  
"Mama percaya mereka pasti gak akan buang makanan."  
"Mereka juga gak suka pedes, ma. Ini pedes gak?"  
"Sambel udah mama pisah, sayang... lagian mama juga tahu lidah Korea beda sama Indonesia. Kamu mau anter gak sih sebenernya?" Ups... sepertinya mama mulai kesal. Aku segera menghampiri dan memeluknya  
"Kasiannya mamaku sayang ini. Udah capek masak tapi masih harus capek hati juga sama pertanyaan anaknya. Hehehehe..." Mama tersenyum dan mengelus kepalaku.  
"Udah sana anterin dulu. Abis itu kita makan."  
"Siap, bos..." kataku sambil mengangkat tangan ke samping dahi dengan sikap hormat.  
Setelah tetangga sebelah rumah yang sangat berterimakasih dan sangat senang bisa merasakan rendang asli Indonesia sekarang saatnya pergi ke lantai 11 dimana mereka tinggal. Pintu lift terbuka dan seseorang didalamnya memperhatikanku. Aku keluar di lantai yang sama dengannya sehingga menimbulkan kerutan di dahinya.  
"Halo. Sedang apa di sini?" Tanyanya heran. Aku membungkukkan badanku baru menjawabnya  
"Halo. Aku tetangga di lantai 10 dan baru pindah. Aku hanya ingin mengantar masakan mamaku sebagai salam perkenalan."  
"Namaku Sungmin." Katanya mengulurkan tangan  
"Aku Cynthia." Kataku menyambutnya. Kemudian mengulurkan rantang yang kubawa.  
"Cobalah ini. Aku bahkan berani jamin kalian akan ketagihan dengan masakan mamaku." Kataku sambil tersenyum. Sungmin menyambutnya dan mencium aromanya  
"Sepertinya sangat enak. Terima kasih. Nanti aku kembalikan tempatnya ya." Aku hanya mengangguk kemudian membungkukkan badan dan berjalan ke arah lift. Sungmin memperhatikan sampai aku menghilang ke dalam lift baru dia masuk ke rumah. Dia meletakkan rantang itu di meja dapur kemudian masuk kamar dan mandi. Setelah mandi dia kembali ke dapur dan terdiam, tidak tahu mau berbuat apa. Rumah sepi karena penghuninya mempunyai aktivitas sampai nanti sore. Kemudian dia mengambil handphonenya dan menelepon seseorang.  
"Heechul hyung, kau ada di rumah kan. Ke bawahlah. Kita makan bersama. Ajak Shindong hyung dan Kangin hyung juga ya." Dia menutup telepon setelah mendengar persetujuan dari sebelahnya. Sungmin berjalan menghampiri meja makan dan mulai membuka rantang yang tadi di terima. lontong yang sudah di potong berada di dua rantang teratas, kemudian rantang ketiga berisi sambal, dan timun yang dipotong cantik seperti bintang, rantang ke empat berisi selada air, rantang ke lima berisi sayur santan dengan wortel, buncis, kentang dan kacang merah sementara rantang paling bawah berisi rendang daging yang dipotong tipis memanjang dengan bumbu yang berlimpah.  
"Wah... makanan jenis apa ini? Baunya sepertinya enak." Kata Kangin tiba-tiba. Sungmin tersenyum dan berkata  
"Tadi ada tetangga yang memberikannya. Katanya mereka baru tinggal di kawasan ini."  
"Kau yakin ini bisa kita makan? Dan orang itu bukan penggemar gila yang memberi racun di makanan ini." Tanya Heechul menyelidiki kemudian mengendusnya  
"Ini bukan makanan Korea kan?"  
"Heechul hyung... janganlah curiga begitu. Orang itu tadi juga hanya menggunakan baju rumah. Lagipula kalo kau tetap tidak percaya kau kan bisa mengecek CCTV." Kata Sungmin. Shindong hanya mengangguk-angguk menyetujui. Heechul seakan berpikir, kemudian mengangkat bahu dan ikut duduk.  
"Anak-anak yang lain kapan pulang? Aku sudah lapar sekaligus penasaran dengan rasa masakan ini." Kata Shindong.  
"Sebentar lagi, hyung." Kata Sungmin sambil memperhatikan handphonenya.  
"Leeteuk hyung ada di bawah sekarang. Donghae juga baru keluar dari mobilnya. Eunhyuk dan Kyuhun sekitar 5 menit lagi. Ryewook saja yang datang telat."  
"Kalau begitu kau sisakan dulu untuk Ryewookie. Takut nanti dia tidak dapat bagian." Kata Kangin. Sungmin mengambil beberapa piring dan mengambil sedikit bagian untuk Ryewook  
"Kami pulang." Sejumlah laki-laki memasuki rumah no.11 dengan heboh. Kembali ke rumah danberkumpul dengan anggota sendiri membuat mereka seakan lupa dengan lelah karena perkerjaan.

"Sungmin memberitahu kita mendapat makanan yang cukup aneh dan aku penasaran." Kata Kyuhyun.

"Kyu..." panggil Heechul geram

"Apa?"

"Susah sekalikah bagimu untuk memanggil orang diatasmu 'hyung'?" Kyuhyun hanya mengangkat bahu dan mendapat hadiah jitakan gratis di kepalanya dari Kangin

"Aduh... sakit tahu. Dan ini kepala tahu. Bukan kutu." Gerutu Kyuhyun

"Karena sepertinya kepalamu itu penuh dengan kutu sehingga otakmu menjadi kecil." Sahut Kangin. Dia sangat alergi dengan anak satu ini karena ketidaksopanannya.

"Sudah... tidak baik bertengkar di depan makanan. Mana yang lain? Ayo kita makan." Kata Leeteuk

"Ryewook saja yang tidak ada, Hyung. Tapi aku sudah menyisakan bagian untuknya." Kata Sungmin.

"Mana Yesung?" Tanya Heechul

"Ah, benar juga. Dia ada di cafenya sekarang. Apa perlu kita telepon?" tanya Shindong.

"Tidak usah. Sisakan saja untuknya nanti." Kata Eunhyuk.

"Kalau tidak habis dimakan kalian berdua." sahut Kyuhyun yang langsung mendapat pandangan mematikan dari Shindong dan Eunhyuk. Tapi yang punya suara hanya tersenyum santai. Leeteuk hanya bisa menggeleng-geleng kepala, tidak mampu melerai.

"Mau sampai kapan kita bertengkar tanpa makan?" Tanyanya.

"MARI MAKAN..." jerit Shindong dan Eunhyuk serempak. Mereka yang pertama mengambil piring dan bersiap mengambil bagiannya tapi kemudian gerakan mereka berhenti di udara seketika.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Heechul

"Benar kan kataku. Makanan ini beracun. Lihat mereka langsung membatu seperti itu." Lanjutnya.

"YAH... kalian kenapa?" Tanya Donghae mengguncang tubuh Eunhyuk.

"Kami tidak tahu cara makannya?" Kata Shindong setelah sadar dari rasa kagetnya. Kangin mengeryitkan dahinya

"Apanya yang tidak tahu? Makan kan tinggal makan saja?"

"Makanan ini sepertinya tidak beracun Heechul-ah. Walaupun cukup aneh karena kita tidak tahu nama dan cara makannya." Kata Leeteuk sambil mencium aroma rendang dan mengambil potongan terkecil daging itu.

"Bagaimana kau tau ini beracun atau tidak kalau tidak ada yang menyentuhnya, hyung." Kata Sungmin.

"Coba saja berikan pada choco dulu. Kalau dia tidak mati artinya makanan ini baik-baik saja." Kata Heechul.

"Hyung... tega sekali kau. Kenapa tidak berikan saja pada heebum." Kata Eunhyuk yang tersadar karena ide gila Heechul.

"heebum kan di atas. Yang ada di sini kan choco saja." Kata Heecul santai sementara Eunhyuk sudah menahan tangisnya karena memikirkan anjingnya mati keracunan.

"Sudah... sudah... biar aku saja yang mencobanya." Kata Sungmin.

"Tidak boleh, hyung. Kalau kau mati bagaimana denganku." Kata Kyuhyun yang langsung mendapat hadiah 3 jitakan dari Kangin, Leeteuk dan Sungmin.

"Tadi aku kan yang terima makanan ini. Jadi biar aku saja yang mencobanya. Kalau memang ini beracun. Ada kalian kan yang akan langsung membawaku ke rumah sakit." Kata Sungmin sambil tersenyum. Dia kemudian mengambil sendok dan menyendok sayur santan sambil menutup matanya. Anggota lain melihatnya sambil meringis membayangkan Sungmin tiba-tiba jatuh kejang-kejang dengan mulut penuh busa.

"Bagaimana Sungmin-ah? Apa kau merasa lain? Muntahkan saja isi perutmu? Apa perlu ku panggil dokter?" Tanya mereka berebutan karena melihat Sungmin masih memejamkan mata. Tiba-tiba dia membuka matanya dan mulai menyendok lagi.

"Yah... jangan kau makan kalau kau rasa aneh di mulutmu." Kata Leeteuk.

"Tidak, hyung... memang aku merasa aneh karena belum pernah makan. Tapi rasa makanan ini tidak buruk sama sekali." Katanya sambil mulai menyendok lagi.

"Begitukah? Biar ku coba." Kata Leeteuk. Dia mengambil sendok dan mencicipi

"Hmmm... ini sangat enak. Bagaimana kau bisa bilang ini beracun, Kim Heechul?"

"Karena kita tidak tahu siapa yang memberinya dan ini bukan makanan Korea jadi kita tahu apa saja yang mereka masukan di dalamnya. Bagaimana kalau tidak cocok dengan perut kita." Kata Heechul

"Tadi dia bilang padaku bahwa dia tetangga baru kita dilantai 10, hyung. Namanya Cynthia kalau aku tidak salah ingat. Eunhyuk terkejut lalu memandang Kyuhyun yang memandangnya balik.

"Kenapa kalian?" Tanya Heechul

"Tadi pagi kita bertemu perempuan di lift dengan nama yang sama. Malam sebelumnya juga kita bertemu dengannya. Kau ingat tidak Hae-ah? Leeteuk hyung? Perempuan yang satu lift dengan kita? Yang tersenyum sendiri." Kata Eunhyuk

"Sudah kubilang dia gila." Kata Heecul

"Tidak baik menuduh orang seperti itu, Heechul-ah." Kata Leeteuk.

"Aku ingat Hyuk-ah. Jadi dia memang tinggal satu gedung dengan kita? Kalau seperti itu makanan ini aman."

"Bagaimana kau bisa yakin, Jungsoo-ah?" Tanya Heechul

"Tetangga tidak mungkin meracuni tetangga sendiri, Heechul-ah. Kalau kita mati, CCTV akan merekam pelakunya."

"Tapi aku tidak mau mati muda." Kata Heechul lemas

"Hyung, kau bodohkah? Sudah di bilang kita tidak mati ya tidak mati." Sahut Kyuhyun. Sepertinya dia sudah geram dengan tuduhan tidak berdasar itu di samping perutnya yang sudah lapar. Heechul melihat Kyuhyun dengan tatapan ingin membunuh sementara dirinya cuek duduk di mejanya di ikuti anggota yang lain.

"Tapi aku masih belum mengerti cara makannya." Kata Donghae

"Kita makan saja satu-persatu. Sepertinya ini terbuat dari nasi, tapi kenapa bentuknya kotak seperti dadu?"

"di Cina ada makanan berbentuk seperti ini. ini memang terbuat dari nasi, di bungkus menggunakan plastik." kata Hanggeng. Kibum mengambil satu poong dan memakannya. dia mengangguk-angguk menyukai rasanya.

"Apa sayur ini untuk membungkus daging ini?"

"Lucu sekali bentuk timun ini. Sangat kreatif sampai dibentuk bintang."

Leeteuk mengambil rendang yang kecil dan memakannya

"Daging ini sangat lembut dan enak. Aku suka ini." Katanya sambil mengambil potongan yang kedua. Shindong mengambil lontong dan mencobanya.

"Ini memang nasi. Tapi kenapa bentuknya seperti ini? Sangat lain dengan kimbab." Sementara Donghae menyendok penuh sesuatu yang seperti bubur berwarna merah agak kehitaman dan memasukannya ke mulut tanpa bertanya. Dia terdiam seketika dan tiba-tiba berlari ke wastafel, memuntahkan isi perutnya terbatuk-batuk Semua anggota super junior terkejut dan berlari menghampiri.

"Hae-ah kau kenapa?"

"Donghae-ah kenapa seperti ini?"

"Kau salah makankah Hae-ah?"

"Hyung, kau baik-baik saja?"

Donghae mencuci lidahnya setelah semua isi mulutnya keluar beserta isi perutnya. Airmata tidak berhenti keluar dari matanya. Eunhyuk sangat khawatir dengan keadaan sahabatnya itu. Sungmin segera mengambil tissue sementara Kangin dan Shindong memapahnya untuk duduk kembali.

"Apa yang terjadi, Hae-ah?" Tanya Leeteuk.

"Ambilkan minum, Kyu." Serunya lagi. Kyuhyun bergegas menuruti perintahnya dan memberikannya kepada Donghae. Dia meminum habis air yang di beri tapi masih mencoba mengeluarkan lidahnya dari mulut.

"Tidak tahu, hyung. Sepertinya Heechul hyung benar. Makanan itu beracun. Aku marasa sesuatu menggigit lidahku dan terasa panas sekali di mulutku." Kata Donghae setelah kesadarannya kembali.

"Apa yang kau makan tadi?"

"Sesuatu yang berwarna merah kehitaman."

Kangin segera ke ruang makan dan kembali dengan rantang berisi 'racun' itu. Dia mengendus dan mencium bau yang aneh. Segera dia berikan rantang itu ke Leeteuk yang mengambilnya dan ikut mencium kemudian menjauhkannya.

"Kenapa baunya seperti ini?"

"Kau bilang dia tetangga di lantai 10 kan, Sungmin. Apa kita harus mengeceknya?"

"Sepertinya memang begitu, hyung." Kata Sungmin

"Biar aku saja yang pergi ke penjaga dulu. Aku akan minta tolong dia ikut dan mengawasi." Kata Sungmin setelah Leeteuk mengangguk.

"Aku ikut." Kata Kangin. Mereka kemudian pergi ke bawah untuk bertemu penjaga dan meminta ijin serta menjadi saksi. 15 menit kemudian sungmin menelpon Leeteuk bahwa mereka sudah mendapat ijin dan menunggunya di lantai 10. Leeteuk, Shindong, Kyuhyun serta Eunhyuk yang memapah Donghae turun ke lantai 10. Sungmin, Kangin dan seorang penjaga berdiri di salah satu pintu. leeteuk menekan bel 2 kali, tidak berapa lama disambut oleh pemilik rumah melalui speaker.

"Halo saya Leeteuk. Saya ingin menemui pemilik rumah karena masalah makanan yang diberikan kepada kami tadi." Katanya. Tidak berapa lama pintu terbuka. Seorang pria dengan wajah ramah walau bingung menyuruh mereka masuk.

"Permisi. Tadi sore kami menerima kiriman makanan yang agak aneh untuk orang Korea. kami mulai mencicipi tapi kemudian salah satu adik kami merasa mulutnya panas dan di gigit. Bau makanan itu juga agak aneh. Bisa kami minta penjelasan mengenai ini?" Kata Leeteuk setelah duduk. Donghae duduk di sampingnya dengan kondisi badan yang lemas sementara yang lainnya hanya berdiri memperhatikan papa. Aku keluar kamar karena mendengar suara yang cukup berisik kaget melihat anggota super junior di rumahnya. Lebih kaget lagi karena melihat Donghae seperti orang yang terkena sakit parah, dituntun oleh Sungmin dan Eunhyuk di kanan dan kirinya. Sungmin yang melihatku berkata

"Kamu yang tadi mengantar makanan kan?" Aku mengangguk dan duduk disamping papa.

"Apa ada masalah?"

"Adikku sepertinya salah makan. Kami memakan daging dan sayur dan tidak mengalami masalah. Ketika Donghae memakan sesuatu, tiba-tiba dia muntah dan menjadi seperti ini." kata Leeteuk

"Apa yang dia makan?" Tanyaku heran? Bagaimana mungkin dia jadi seperti itu? Apa mungkin dia ada alergi.

"Kau tidak memasukkan sesuatu ke dalam makanan itu kan?" Serang Heechul. Aku menatapnya terkejut. Bagaimana mungkin dia berkata seperti itu.

"jangan berkata tidak sopan seperti itu, Chulie." tegur Hanggeng di sebelahnya.

"Apa maksudmu, oppa?"

"Jangan memanggilku seperti itu. Kita bukan saling kenal." Kata Heechul tajam. Aku tersentak. Tapi papa langsung merangkulku.

"Maafkan kami. Kami hanya ingin penjelasan kenapa jadi seperti ini." Kata Sungmin.

"Bu Anna juga memberiku makanan tadi sore. Tapi aku baik-baik saja." Kata penjaga tiba-tiba. Anggota super junior terkejut.

"Benarkah? Lalu kenapa Donghae seperti ini?" Tanya Kangin.

"Apa benar ada sesuatu dalam makanan kami?" Lanjutnya.

"Maaf kalo ada salah paham seperti ini. Tapi kami tidak pernah berniat meracuni siapapun. Hanya ingin mengucapkan salam kepada tetangga baru. Maaf kalau cara kami salah." Kata papa sambil tersenyum. Leeteuk terdiam sebentar kemudian berkata.

"Tidak pak. Kami minta maaf jika mungkin cara kami di anggap kasar. Kami berterimakasih tapi kami juga tidak ingin keluarga kami sakit karena makanan yang di beri."

"Apa dia ada alergi dengan jenis makanan atau rempah? Karena untuk membuat makanan tapi cukup banyak rempah yang kita masukan. Ada beberapa rempah yang kami bawa dari Indonesia langsung." Kata papa.

"Donghae tadi belum memakan daging, dia juga belum makan sayurnya. Tadi dia mencoba bubur berwarna merah kehitaman dengan bau yang aneh satu sendok." Kata Eunhyuk yang memang makan di sebelahnya tadi. Aku dan papa terkejut, kemudian aku membungkukkan badan, mereka keheranan karena bahuku berguncang. Papa hanya menggeleng kepala sambil tersenyum.

"Apa yang terjadi pak? Anak bapak tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Kangin heran. Bahuku semakin keras berguncang sementara aku membungkukkan badanku dalam-dalam.

"Kau berani menertawakan kami?" Bentak Heechul. Aku berusaha mengurangi tawaku walau masih membungkuk. Airmataku tidak dapat kutahan.

"Kamu tidak berkata apapun waktu kasih makanan ke mereka, sayang?" Tanya papa. Aku masih membungkukkan badanku, terkikik dan menggeleng. Papa menghela nafas.

"Sepertinya itu memang salah kami. Maafkan kami." Kata papa. Heechul tersenyum puas seakan yakin dugaannya benar bahwa kami memang berniat meracuni mereka. Kyuhyun dan Eunhyuk menatapku tajam yang masih membungkuk. Leeteuk masih sabar menunggu penjelasan papa.

"Yang dia makan itu namanya sambal terasi." Perutku sakit karena tertawa sambil membungkuk. Aku mengangkat badanku dan tertawa keras-keras sekarang. Mereka melihatku heran. _Bagaimana bisa dia tertawa seperti itu sedangkan anggota kami seperti ini karena makanan yang mereka sebut sambal terasi._

"Apa makanan itu memang selalu berakibat seperti ini bagi manusia, pak?" Tanya Kangin.

"Tidak... itu sebenarnya sangat enak asalkan makan dengan porsi dan cara yang benar. Mari saya tunjukan." Kata papa mengajak mereka ke dapur. Aku masih tidak mampu berdiri karena perutku sakit saking kerasnya aku tertawa. Mereka mengikuti papa ke dapur dan melihat menu yang sama seperti rantang yang aku antar.

"Dia tadi makan ini satu sendok?" Tanya papa sambil menunjuk mangkuk berisi sambal terasi. Super junior mengangguk.

"Begini cara makan yang benar." papa mengambil piring kecil dan memberi contoh dengan meletakan lontong, sayur, rendang dan sambal di piring.

"Sambal itu sangat pedas karena terbuat dari cabai dan terasi atau pasta udang. Kecuali kalau kalian memang sangat suka pedas, sebaiknya tidak makan sampai satu sendok seperti yang dilakukannya." Papa kemudian menyendok dan memakan lontong sayur itu diiringi tatapan heran super junior.

"Cobalah..." kata papa. Mereka semua berpandangan sebelum Leeteuk maju dan mencoba lontong di piring papa. Semua anggota super junior menatap Leeteuk dengan tatapan horror. Leeteuk menyuap sepotong sambil memejamkan mata dan berdoa semoga dia tidak mati setelah ini. Super junior menunggu dengan tegang. Kemudian Leeteuk membuka mata dengan ekspresi aneh.

"Hyung, kau baik-baik saja?"

"Tidak apa-apakah kau, hyung?"

"Hyung..."

"Ini sangat enak dan rasanya sama dengan yang kita makan tadi hanya terasa pedas karena sambal ini. Betul, aku tidak bohong. Ini sangat enak. Shindong-ah cobalah makan." Cerocos ketua itu. Shindong menyendok sepotong dan mengunyah. Setelah itu dia terus memasukkan lontong itu ke mulutnya.

"Boleh saya minta lagi, pak?" Tanya Shindong. Papa tersenyum.

"Silakan. Kalian pasti belum makan kan? Makan di sini saja."

"Tidak usah, pak. Tadi kami sudah di beri. Biar kami makan di rumah saja. Sekarang kami tahu cara makannya." Kata Sungmin.

"Sudah... makanan itu untuk besok pagi saja. Sekarang kalian makan di sini." Kata mama yang tiba-tiba keluar kamar. Anggota super junior saling pandang kemudian mereka duduk setelah mendapat anggukan dari Leeteuk. Aku masih tidak bisa menahan ketawaku setiap melihat muka Donghae. Membayangkan dia menyuap satu sendok penuh sambal terasi ke dalam mulutnya. Hahahahahahahaha...

Anggota super junior mulai mengambil lontong, sayur dan rendang tapi masih menghindari mengambil sambal. Kemudian mereka mulai makan dan...

"Pak, ini sangat enak."

"Terima kasih." Sahut mama

"Maaf, bu. ini memang enak. Pertama kali kami makan makanan ini." Kata Kangin

"Bolehkan aku tambah lagi?" Kata Eunhyuk.

"Tentu saja boleh. Tante senang kalo masakan tante habis."

Mama segera mengambil piringnya dan mengisi lontong penuh-penuh.

"Bu, ini banyak sekali." Kata Eunhyuk

"Anak sekurus kamu harus banyak makan biar gemuk sedikit." Kata mama. semua yang ada di sana tertawa mendengarnya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Saya permisi dulu, pak, bu. Saya harus berjaga lagi." Kata penjaga.

"Terimakasih, pak. Maaf kami merepotkan." Kata Leeteuk sambil membungkuk diikuti anggota lain. Papa mengantar penjaga sampai keluar rumah lalu kembali ke dapur. Anggota super junior sudah mulai beradaptasi dengan masakan mama bahkan sampai minta dituliskan resep agar bisa membuat sendiri.

"Maaf karena saya tidak sopan. Menuduh yang tidak benar. Saya hanya tidak ingin kejadian lama terulang kembali kepada sahabat saya." Papa menepuk bahu Heechul lembut. Donghae sudah bisa makan walau masih trauma melihat sambal terasi. Shindong dan Eunhyuk sudah berada di piring keduanya. Sungmin dan Kyuhyun makan dalam diam tapi menikmati. Kyuhyun makan sambil menyingkirkan wortel, buncis dan kentang. Aku memperhatikan mereka sambil tersenyum.

"Kalian dari Indonesia?" Tanya Kangin

"Iya, kami dari Jakarta. Saya bekerja di Kedutaan Besar Indonesia." Kata papa. Mereka mengangguk-angguk mengerti.

"Kami pernah mengadakan konser di sana selama 4 hari." Kata Eunhyuk.

"Kami tahu. Cynthia datang ke konser kalian selama 4 hari itu."

"Oh, ya? jadi kau ELF?" tanya Leeteuk.

"Bukan." Kataku. Mereka menatapku heran.

"Aku hanya suka dengan beberapa nyanyian kalian dan cara kalian berinteraksi di setiap show di TV." Kataku tersenyum

"Jadi kenapa kau tidak masuk saja ke dalam perkumpulan ELF atau salah satu fansclub kami." Kata Heechul.

"Karena aku tidak mau. Aku tidak ingin terikat." Kataku

"Apa kalau mencintai public figur harus masuk juga ke dalam fansclubnya?" Lanjutku.

"Tidak juga sih. Itu hak setiap orang. Tapi dalam fansclub berita mengenai kami jadi lebih update kan." Kata Sungmin.

"Tanpa ikut perkumpulan kalian pun aku sudah tau semua tentang kalian. Aku juga tidak suka dengan mereka yang bertengkar hanya karena masalah kecil. Padahal kalian baik-baik saja dan masih bisa tertawa." Kataku. Mereka terdiam seolah membenarkan perkataanku.

Diluar sana, mereka yang memanggil dirinya ELF (EverLasting Friends) atau penggemar super junior masih sering tertengkar hanya masalah yang bukan mereka hadapi. Mereka memang penggemar setia karena tahu segala berita tentang pujaan mereka, super junior. Tapi apakah dengan begitu mereka merasa diri mereka berkuasa, mereka berhak untuk melarang atau menolak apapun sekalipun untuk kebaikan pujaan mereka? Apakah mereka berhak untuk mencacimaki public figur lain yang tidak mereka suka? Apa mereka berhak untuk bertengkar hanya karena pasangan mereka berubah? Apakah mereka berhak marah untuk cerita fiksi tentang idola mereka kalau mereka tidak suka dengan ceritanya? Apakah imajinasi seseorang juga harus mereka batasi. Aku melamun sehingga tak sadar mereka sudah mau pulang.

"Terimakasih untuk makanannya, bu. Rasanya enak sekali." Kata Leeteuk di iringi anggukan yang lain.

"Sama-sama. Lain kali kami buatkan makanan yang lain, ya." Kata mama. Dia bahagia karena makanan yang dibuat habis. Terimakasih kepada Shindong dan Eunhyuk, walaupun menolak lontong yang di beri mama tadi, tapi tetap dia habiskan.

"apa kalian tidak makan ini ketika di Indonesia?" tanya papa.

"kami menyukai nasi goreng, sa...satai dan mie goreng... tapi rasanya kami tidak makan seperti ini." terang Shindong.

"panggil kami seperti kalian memanggil orangtua teman kalian saja... atau panggil kami seperti kalian orangtua kalian... appa... omma... benar begitu?" tanya papa. mereka mengangguk.

"baiklah, appa... omma... terimakasih untuk makanannya." ucap Leeteuk. papa menepuk bahunya senang.

"Cynthia, kami pulang dulu. Terima kasih." Kata Sungmin. Aku hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum. Mereka pun pulang dengan perut menggembung. Aku menutup pintu dengan senyum lebar di bibir. _Bayangkan apa kata Jeklyne kalo aku bilang super junior makan di rumahku dan Donghae keracunan sambal_ t _erasi. Pastinya sahabatku yang cinta mati dengan mereka langsung meloncat-loncat seperti monyet mainan. Hahahahahaha..._

"Bahagia?" Tanya mama. Aku menghampiri mama dan memeluknya. Tidak perlu berkata karena sudah tertulis di wajahku yang ceria ini. Bahwa aku sangat BAHAGIA.

"Sekarang minum obatmu dan kemudian istirahat. Mama sayang kamu." Kata mama samb mengecup puncak kepalaku. Aku tersenyum dan memeluk mama.

"Cynthia sayang mama."

"Papa gak di sayang ni?" Tanya papa yang sudah berdiri di belakangku. Aku membalikkan badan dan memeluk papa.

"Cynthia sayang papa. Sayang banget." Kataku sambil mencium pipi papa. Papa tertawa dan mengacak rambutku.

"Ayo, minum dulu obatmu. Kemudian istirahat. Sudah malam." Aku mengangguk, mengambil obat dari laci kemudian masuk kamar.

"Perutku penuh, hyung..." kata Eunhyuk sambil mengelus perutnya.

"Siapa suruh kau makan seakan besok kiamat." Kata Heechul

"Kalo besok memang kiamat aku tidak akan menyesal, hyung. Karena sudah merasakan makanan enak. Aku masih mau makan lagi sampai di rumah nanti." Katanya yang mendapat hadiah jitakan dari Heechul.

"Nanti simpan makanan itu supaya tidak di habiskan anak ini dan besok kita bisa makan. Tapi sebaiknya sambal itu dibuang saja. Tidak ada yang bisa makan pedas kan." Kata Leeteuk

"Kau bukannya suka pedas, hyung?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Tapi kalau sebanyak itu, aku juga tidak sanggup menghabiskannya, magnae."

Kita simpan saja dulu di kulkas. Siapa tau bisa bisa pakai." Kata Sungmin.

"Hae-ah, bagaimana lidahmu?" Tanya Kangin.

"Sudah oke, hyung. Berkat gula hitam yang di kasih tadi."

"Wah... kita jadi tau masakan baru dan kita juga menyukainya. Siapa yang sangka, daging rendang itu bisa kita simpan sampai 3 bulan." Kata Sungmin.

"Tapi benarkan bisa di simpan sampai 3 bulan?" Tanya Kyuhyun ragu.

"Bukankah bu Anna bilang seperti itu tadi. Nanti kita cek keterangan di internet saja. Sudah aku mau tidur." Kata Heechul sambil mendorong Eunhyuk, Sungmin dan Kyuhyun keluar lift.

"Jangan kau makan lagi, Hyuk-ah. Kalau besok daging itu habis, tamat riwayatmu." Kata Kangin sambil menutup pintu lift.

TBC...

cuap-cuap : gak banyak omong kok... jika tertarik dan ingin membaca lebih lanjut, tolong komen. satu komentar dari teman-teman, bisa memberitahu saya jika memang ada yang tertarik dengan cerita ini. cerita ini di buat saat super junior masih tinggal di dorm lama, saat mereka masih berjumlah 13 orang. saat mereka masih merasa bahagia berkumpul bersama. ada hari di mana mereka mengenal satu sosok perempuan tanpa sepengetahuan penggemar dan orang lain. ada masa di mana mereka berinteraksi dengan seseorang dengan begitu hangat. seseorang yang tanpa sadar membuat hati mereka hangat.

ini cerita fiksi yang terlintas di kepala saya dan terurai dalam bentuk tulisan...

ASCADA


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

Pagi ini sangat cerah. Aku membuka mata dan menyambut sinar matahari dengan senyum lebar. Selamat pagi duniaku. Terimakasih karena sudah memberikanku waktu satu hari lagi untuk membuka mata. Aku bangun dan merapikan tempat tidurku lalu berlutut di samping tempat tidurku mengucap syukur kepada Tuhan atas hari baru yang di berikanNya kepadaku lalu berjalan ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri.  
 _Sementara itu di lantai 11..._  
"Selamat pagi, Sungmin hyung."  
"Pagi, Wookie-ah. Hankyung hyung. Jam berapa kau pulang tadi malam, Wookie?" Tanya Sungmin yang baru masuk dapur dan melihat Ryewook sudah mulai memotong sayur. Hanggeng nampak sibuk dengan piring-piring yang akan digunakan  
"Jam 3, hyung."  
"Lalu kenapa kau bangun pagi dan memasak? Kau tidak perlu masak sarapan hari ini. Tadi malam ada tetangga yang memberi kita makanan. Kau harus mencobanya, Wookie-ah. Rasanya menakjubkan." Kata Sungmin ceria. Ryewook mengeryitkan dahinya.  
"Aku ingin membuat ramen karena lapar. Benarkah ada makanan? Apa yang mereka beri, hyung?"

 _"_ Ah… makanan itu masih ada? Aku kira sudah dihabiskan Eunhyuk." Kata Hanggeng. Sungmin tersenyum menggeleng.  
"Masakan Indonesia, Wokkie. Mereka sebut lontong sayur dan rendang. Lihat saja di kulkas. Aku menyimpannya di sana kemarin. Tinggal kita panaskan saja nanti. Kangin hyung kan sudah melarangnya menyentuh makanan lagi tadi malam, hyung." Ryewook berjalan ke kulkas untuk mengecek.  
"Memang kita ada tetangga dari Indonesia, hyung?"  
"Mereka baru tinggal di sini. Kira-kira sebulan. Orangtuanya bekerja di Kedutaan Besar Indonesia. Begitulah yang kudengar tadi malam." Kata Hanggeng. Sungmin melirik jam tangannya.  
"Aku ingin berjalan-jalan dulu di taman, Wookie-ah. Sisakan rendang itu untukku nanti ya." Katanya sambil mengambil jaketnya dan keluar. Sungmin menunggu sekitar 30 detik sebelum pintu lift terbuka. Lift berhenti di lantai 10 dan membuka pintu, aku masuk dan melihat Sungmin ada di dalam. aku tersenyum melihatnya di dalam lift kemudian aku membungkukkan badanku.  
"Selamat pagi." Kataku yang dibalas senyuman hangat darinya.  
"Selamat pagi, Cynthia. Mau ke mana?"  
"Cuma mau jalan-jalan di taman saja." Kataku  
"Kebetulan aku juga mau ke taman. Sama-sama saja." Aku terdiam cukup lama.  
"Kenapa?" Tanya Sungmin. Aku tersenyum  
"Aku tidak ingin nanti kalian dapat masalah karena ada yang mengambil foto kita..."  
"Panggil aku oppa saja."  
"Aku tidak ingin kalian mendapat masalah dengan paparazi, oppa." Ulangku. Sungmin tersenyum geli.  
"Tenang saja. Kita tidak akan mendapat masalah. Aku akan membawa temanku sehingga kita tidak hanya berdua saja. Aku tersenyum mengangguk sementara Sungmin menelepon temannya.  
"Kangin hyung. Datanglah ke taman sekarang. Kau sudah bangun kan? Ayo kita lari pagi. Ajak yang tidak ada jadwal pagi, ya."  
"Kenapa kau telepon Kangin?"  
"Dia kan temanku juga. Sekalian biar anak-anak berolahraga sedikit." Katanya tersenyum. Aku hanya mengangkat bahu.  
"Berapa umurmu, Cynthia?"  
"26 tahun, oppa."  
"Wah... umurmu di bawah kami semua. Kalau begitu kau harus panggil kami semua oppa." Katanya  
"Tapi sepertinya Heechul tidak ingin aku memanggilnya begitu."  
"Heechul oppa. Tenang saja, dia bukan benar-benar dengan perkataannya. Heechul hyung memang tidak mudah percaya dengan orang baru. Dulu pernah ada fans yang memberi makanan juga untuk teman kami dan dia keracunan. Heechul hyung sangat marah dengan fans itu. Itu sebabnya dia tidak mudah percaya. Maafkan Heechul hyung, ya, Cynthia."  
"Ya, oppa. Aku juga tau berita itu. Heechul oppa sangat setia kawan. Ketika dulu Hangeng oppa mendapat masalah dengan visa warganegaranya dan harus menutup mukanya dengan topeng ketika konser, dia membuka dan menariknya maju ke depan kan?" Kataku  
"Dia memang seperti itu. Selalu berbuat semaunya sendiri. Tapi hyung memang baik." Kata Sungmin. Aku tersenyum mendengar dia memuji hyung-nya itu.  
"Kamu kuliah di mana, Cynthia?" Tanya Sungmin ketika kami berjalan ke taman.  
"Aku tidak kuliah, oppa."  
"Kenapa?"  
"Ada sedikit masalah dengan kesehatanku. Sehingga mama dan papa takut kuliah mengganggu kesehatanku."  
"Oh, ya? Sepertinya keadaanmu baik-baik saja." Katanya sambil memperhatikanku. Aku hanya tersenyum.  
"Kita duduk di sini saja dulu sambil menunggu yang lain turun." Kata Sungmin mengajakku duduk di bangku taman. Aku menggeleng  
"Tidak, oppa. Aku masih tidak nyaman jika ada yang melihat kita hanya berdua. Sebaiknya aku berputar dulu sekali. Nanti kalau yang lain sudah datang. Oppa boleh memanggilku untuk bergabung." Kataku sambil membungkuk lalu pergi. Sungmin memperhatikanku menjauh. Aku mulai memasang earphone dan melakukan pemanasan  
Kemudian aku mulai berlari kecil mengelilingi taman di kawasan itu. Aku menghirup dalam-dalam udara pagi yang masih bersih dan sangat segar itu. Lagu Rockstar mengiringi langkah kecilku.

시끄러운 음악소리 내 머릴 잡고 흔들흔들  
(Sikkeureoun eumaksori nae meoril japgo heundeul heundeul)

흔들어 흔들어 머리를 흔들어  
(Heundeureo heundeureo meorireul heundeureo)

화려한 이 조명 아래 오늘밤 끝을 잡고 놀고  
(Hwaryeohan i jomyeong arae oneul bam kkeutheul japgo nolgo)

달리고 달리고 오늘도 달리고  
(Dalligo dalligo oneuldo dalligo)

*내 음악에 모두 미쳐 Everywhere on radio  
(Nae eumage modu michyeo everywhere on radio)

내 한마디에 모두 Follow everywhere I go,  
(Nae hanmadie modu follow everywhere I go)

다 외쳐 High, 외쳐 Low, 오늘 나와 같이 Go,  
(Da wichyeo high wichyeo low oneul nawa gathi go)

한숨에 이것쯤 확 쓸어버려.  
(Han sume igeotjjeum hwak sseureobeoryeo)

Oh my god. I'm so hot  
Come on D.J. Turn it up  
Come on D.J. Turn it up  
Come on D.J. 놀자!  
(Come on D.J. nolji!)

**I'm a Rockstar~  
I'm a Rockstar~ I'm a Rockstar~ I'm a Rockstar  
I'm a Rockstarstar~star~star~  
Rockstar~ (**Repeat x2)

Girl I'm a Rockstar 성격 안 좋아 예민해서 건드리면 아주 막 나가  
(Girl I'm a Rockstar seongjyeok an joha yeminhaeseo geondeurimyeon aju mak naga)

Yeah I'm a Rockstar 우리 막 놀아 두 번 말하지 않아 몸을 움직여  
(Yeah I'm a rockstar uri mak nora du beon marhaji anha momeul umjigyeo)

Move right now~

*내 음악에 모두 미쳐 Everywhere on radio  
(Nae eumage modu michyeo everywhere on radio)

내 한마디에 모두 Follow everywhere I go,  
(Nae hanmadie modu follow everywhere I go)

다 외쳐 High, 외쳐 Low, 오늘 나와 같이 Go,  
(Da wichyeo high wichyeo low oneul nawa gathi go)

한숨에 이것쯤 확 쓸어버려.  
(Han sume igeotjjeum hwak sseureobeoryeo)

Oh my god. It's so hard  
Come on D.J. Turn it up  
Come on D.J. Turn it up  
Come on D.J. 놀자!  
(Come on D.J. nolja!)

**I'm a Rockstar~  
I'm a Rockstar~ I'm a Rockstar~ I'm a Rockstar  
I'm a Rockstarstar~star~star~  
Rockstar~ (**Repeat x2)  
Well I'mma break it down,  
Yeah I'mma break it down,

큰 숨을 들여 마시고 한번 더 Break it down.  
(Kheun sumeul deuryeo masigo hanbeon deo break it down)

Come on D.J. Turn it up  
Come on D.J. Turn it up  
Come on D.J. 놀자!  
(Come on D.J. nolja!)

**I'm a Rockstar~  
I'm a Rockstar~ I'm a Rockstar~ I'm a Rockstar  
I'm a Rockstarstar~star~star~  
Rockstar~ (**Repeat x2)

Rockstar - super junior

Di putaran kedua, tiba-tiba seseorang berlari di sebelahku. Aku terkejut melihat Leeteuk disebelahku. Aku langsung menghentikan lariku dan membungkuk  
"Selamat pagi, oppa." Leeteuk tersenyum dan menepuk bahuku.  
"Selamat pagi, dongsaeng. Bagaimana tidurmu tadi malam?"  
"Cukup nyenyak, oppa." Kataku sambil memandang sekeliling kami.  
"Apa yang kau cari?"  
"Paparazi." Kataku masih memutar kepalaku. Leeteuk tertawa melihat tingkahku.  
"Tenanglah sedikit, dongsaeng..." katanya sambil mengelus kepalaku. Aku membeku.  
"Sungmin sudah memberitahu kami. Itu mereka di belakang." Katanya sambil menunjuk ke arah Sungmin yang diikuti Ryewook, Hanggeng, Kibum, Kangin, Eunhyuk dan Donghae. Aku menghembuskan nafas sedikit lega. Setidaknya walaupun mereka menangkap gambar kami, mereka tidak bisa membuat berita yang membuat super junior rugi. Mungkin mereka akan curiga denganku. Tapi mereka tidak akan mempunyai bukti. Aku tidak ingin mereka digosipkan skandal cinta denganku.  
"Ayo kita lari lagi." Kata Leeteuk setelah mereka berkumpul. Aku melepas earphoneku dan mengangguk. karena aku mempunyai teman berlari, earphone tidak lagi ke perlukan.

Setelah 3 putaran kami beristirahat di bawah pohon. Eunhyuk dan Donghae masih melanjutkan lari mereka sambil bercanda.  
"Cynthia, ini Ryewook. Kau belum bertemu dengannya kan." Kata Sungmin memperkenalkan dengan Ryewook.  
"Aku panasaran seperti apa dirimu. Kamu sangat manis." Kata Ryewook. Aku tersipu mendengarnya.  
"Ya...ya...ya... jangan mulai, Wookie-ah." Kata Leeteuk.  
"Aku hanya mengatakan yang sebenarnya, hyung." Kata Ryewook membela diri.  
"Tapi kau memang manis, Cynthia." Kata Sungmin

"juga cantik." Perkataan Kibum membuat yang mendengar menjadi terdiam tiba-tiba.

"wah… Kibumie… tidak ku sangka…"

"ternyata Bumie juga bisa memuji." Ledek Kangin dan Leeteuk.

"apa? Memang salah jika aku mengatakan yang benar?" Kibum menatap sekelilingnya heran.

"itu bukan dialog drama, kan?" tanya Sungmin. Kibum tersenyum menatapku.

"kau cantik, Cynthia." Aku merasa wajahku memerah mendapat tatapan darinya.  
"Terimakasih, oppa. Tapi kadang aku iri dengan artis perempuan. Mereka sangat cantik dan tubuh mereka indah." Kataku.  
"Mereka memang harus menjaga wajah dan badan mereka seperti itu, Cynthia. Mereka kan public figur." Kata Leeteuk.  
"Kau cukup cantik untuk ukuran perempuan bukan public figur." Lanjutnya. Aku hanya tersenyum. Donghae dan Eunhyuk sudah tiduran di dekat kami dengan nafas terengah-engah.  
"Orangtuamu kerja di Kedutaan Besar, jadi kau sering pindah-pindah negara juga ya?" Tanya Kangin. Aku menggeleng  
"Dulu aku tinggal di sekolah berasrama jadi tidak pernah ikut mereka pergi. Setelah lulus aku ikut mereka tinggal di Malaysia selama 5 tahun. Baru sebulan ini papa tugas di Korea."  
"Tapi bahasamu cukup fasih." Sahut Sungmin  
"Aku belajar sendiri melalui situs online, film dan lagu. Kemudian aku ikut kelas intensif selama 3 bulan." Kataku di iringi anggukan mereka.  
"Tapi aku belum bisa bahasa gaul Korea." Kataku  
"Tenang saja. Minta Heechul hyung mengajarimu saja. Dia berbakat untuk menjadi guru. Hangeng hyung saja menjadi berbakat memaki orang karena diajar olehnya." Sahut Eunhyuk diiringi tawa dari anggota lain.  
"aku takut dengannya."  
"Maaf kalau tadi malam dia membentakmu, Cynthia. Dia hanya khawatir dengan Donghae saja." Kata Leeteuk. Aku mengangguk tapi masih merasa takut untuk berhubungan dengannya.

"kenapa kau tinggal di Malaysia sangat lama?" aku terdiam mendapat pertanyaan dari Sungmin. _Apa boleh aku menceritakan tentang diriku kepada mereka?_

"aku… um… i…itu…"

"jika tidak mau bercerita tidak apa-apa. Kami tidak memaksa." Kata Hanggeng lembut.

"maaf… aku… aku hanya malu…" kataku menunduk. Rasanya aku belum siap untuk menceritakan kisahku kepada mereka.

"sudah… tidak apa-apa. Maaf jika oppa lancang." Kata Sungmin. Aku menggeleng.

"tidak oppa… tidak apa-apa."  
"Katamu, kau bukan ELF, lalu kenapa kau suka dengan kami?" Tanya Donghae  
"apa hanya ELF saja yang boleh menyukai kalian, oppa?"  
"Bukan itu maksudku." Kata Donghae gagap. Aku terkikik geli melihatnya.  
"Aku memang tidak masuk fansclub kalian. Dan aku baru saja menyukai kalian. Aku sudah tau lama nama super junior. Tapi jujur, awalnya aku tidak menyukai kalian karena bagiku aneh melihat laki-laki menari seperti kalian. Aku lebih suka melihat Kim Jong Kook atau CN Blue atau FT Island karena mereka tidak menari aneh seperti kalian." Mereka mengerucutkan bibir mendengar penjelasanku yang membuat aku terkikik geli. Eunhyuk dan Donghae malah menatapku tidak percaya.  
"Tapi aku mempunyai sahabat yang sangat tergila-gila dengan kalian. Sampai separuh dinding kamarnya penuh dengan poster kalian. Ketika Heechul oppa kecelakaan setelah pulang dari pemakaman ayah Donghae oppa, dia menangis dan berusaha untuk ke Korea. ketika Leeteuk oppa, Shindong oppa, Eunhyuk oppa dan Kyuhyun oppa terlibat kecelakaan dia menangis histeris seakan kalian adalah keluarganya. Tapi dia tegar ketika Kangin oppa pergi wajib militer. Heechul oppa dan Leeteuk oppa wajib militer pun dia tidak menangis. Karena dia tahu. Kalian pasti kembali. Aku menemaninya waktu kalian konser di Indonesia ketika itu. Betapa bahagia wajahnya ketika itu. Walau kalian tidak mungkin memperhatikan wajah semua fans kalian ketika itu." Mereka terdiam mendengar ceritaku. Mereka merasa terharu mendengar seseorang mencintai mereka seperti itu.

"kami selalu mendengar cerita fans kami. Dari radio yang kami bawakan, surat, jumpa penggemar, atau acara apapun yang diselenggarakan untuk kami… tapi cerita tentang temanmu itu membuat kami terharu."

"jangan menangis, Teuk hyung." Donghae mendekat ke arah Leeteuk dan berpura-pura menghapus airmata yang sama sekali tidak keluar dari matanya.

"maksud kami, jika penggemar di Korea, mereka mungkin bisa mengunjungi semua event kami, berita tentang kami juga lebih cepat mereka dapat daripada penggemar di Luar negeri, tapi mendengar dia tahu hampir semua kejadian tentang kami… wuah… temanmu pasti benar-benar penggemar kami." Kata Eunhyuk. Aku tersenyum dan mengangguk.  
"Dia pasti iri melihatmu sekarang dengan kami." Kata Sungmin. Aku tersenyum tipis.  
"pasti. Jika dia tahu aku dengan oppa, dia akan marah karena aku tidak mengajaknya."

"kapan dia akan berlibur ke sini? Ayo kita adakan pesta bersama." Kata Donghae, di angguki Eunhyuk.

"dia… tidak bisa datang, oppa."  
"Apa maksudmu?"

"dia tidak mungkin berganti artis, kan?" tanya Kibum sambil tersenyum.  
"Aku tidak tahu bagaimana perasaannya sekarang ini karena aku tidak bisa berbicara dengannya sekarang."  
"Kalian bermusuhan?" Tanya Eunhyuk. Aku menggeleng.  
"Dia menghilang." Mereka terkejut.  
"Oppa ingat tidak dengan kecelakaan pesawat milik Malaysia Airlines beberapa tahun yang lalu? Dia ada di dalam pesawat itu." Mereka terkesiap mendengarnya.  
"Pesawat itu tujuan cina kan? Dia akan transit di sana baru ke Korea. Dia sudah membawa hadiah untuk kalian dan berharap untuk bertemu kalian. Untuk mendapat tanda tangan kalian. Tapi dia tidak sampai di sini. Dia malah menghilang." Kataku pelan karena airmata yang sudah mulai menetes. Donghae dan Eunhyuk tak kuasa menahan airmatanya. Ryewook memandang Sungmin yang kemudian memeluknya. Kangin terdiam memandang jauh ke depan. Sementara Leeteuk menyentuh bahuku lembut.  
"Dia sudah bahagia di sana, Cynthia. Kami yakin dia pasti tersenyum melihatmu dengan kami sekarang." Kata Leeteuk. Aku menghapus airmataku dan mengangguk.

"ah… udaranya segar sekali!" seru Hanggeng tiba-tiba. Sepertinya dia berusaha membuat kami tersenyum lagi.  
"Ayo kita pulang. Perutku sudah mulai lapar." Kata Kangin tiba-tiba  
"Ayo, hyung aku sudah memanaskan makanan."  
"Ayo... aku mau makan daging rendang itu lagi." Kata Leeteuk yang mengulurkan tangannya membantuku berdiri. Aku tersenyum dan menyambut uluran tangannya. Kami pun berjalan kembali ke dalam gedung sambil memperhatikan Donghae dan Eunhyuk yang kejar-kejaran.

Tiba-tiba aku merasa sesak nafas. Aku berhenti jalan dan mulai menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku, berusaha menghilangkan rasa sakit. Jangan biarkan aku jatuh di sini, Tuhan. Jangan biarkan mereka melihatku seperti ini. Sungmin heran melihatku yang berdiri diam sambil mengelengkan kepala.  
"Cynthia, kamu kenapa?" Perkataannya sontak membuat anggota lain menghampiri kami. Aku berusaha sebisa mungkin membuat wajah ceria.  
"Tidak apa-apa, oppa. Sepertinya aku sudah kelaparan makanya aku hanya berdiri."  
"Kalau begitu, cepat kita naik dan makan." Kata Leeteuk sambil menarik tanganku. Aku segera melepas tangannya yang menghasilkan kernyit heran di wajahnya.  
"Maaf, oppa. Aku hanya takut paparazi melihat kita dan membuat gosip yang menyusahkan kalian." Leeteuk memegang kedua bahuku, membuat tinggi kami sejajar dan berkata  
"Cynthia, tidak akan ada berita apapun yang akan menyusahkan kami. Percayalah." Aku masih tidak percaya tapi juga tidak bisa membantah. Aku hanya pasrah melihat tanganku di tarik Leeteuk dan Sungmin ke dalam lift. Kangin menekan tombol 10 dan 11.  
 _Kenapa lift ini rasanya lama sekali? Ya Tuhan aku sudah tidak tahan._ Aku mengeluh merasakan dadaku yang kian sakit. Aku menundukkan kepala dan mencoba bersandar di dinding lift. Satu lantai lagi. Bertahanlah Cynthia. Kataku. akhirnya lift sampai di lantai 10. Aku keluar kemudian membalik badan  
"Aku pulang dulu, oppa. Terimakasih karena sudah menemaniku olahraga." Kataku sambil membungkuk.

Setelah itu aku hanya mendengar teriakan dari sekelilingku. Aku membungkuk tanpa bisa meluruskan badanku lagi. Aku terjatuh di depan super junior.

~ASCADA~


End file.
